Pearl Harbor and the Autobots
by Smart Kira
Summary: I wrote this in honor of the anniversary of the attack on Pearl Harbor rest in peace to the fallen souls.


Pearl Harbor and the Autobots

"Today is the anniversary of Pearl Harbor class" Jack, Miko and Raf's history teacher began. Everyone groaned because they were all in for another boring lecture on a historic moment. Miko groaned first dramatically and then put her head down. Jack just rolled his eyes at Miko's immaturity as he propped his head up on his right arm. Jack then looked over at Raf who was by now scribbling notes into his notebook. Then the rest of the day rolled by rather slowly for Jack,Miko and Raf.

Everybody was relieved when the final bell rang and everybody could go home for the day. Jack, Miko and Raf then sat on the school steps to wait for their Autobot partners. But as usual Vince and his buddies decided to annoy the trio causing Jack to defend Miko and Raf. By the time Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee arrived to pick them up Jack had already fended Vince and his buddies off long enough to make a mad dash to their partners. With Miko and Raf falling close behind the ride to the base was rather quiet no one said a word. Once Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee pulled into the base they then waited for their partners to dismount; and once they did Optimus, Ratchet, Smokescreen and Wheeljack were shocked to see the state that their friend Jack was in.

Jack just looked at Optimus, Ratchet, Smokescreen and Wheeljack; and said in a somewhat growling tone of voice the one word to sum up the state he was in "Vince." All of the bots including Raf looked at Jack's retreating from as he grabbed a first aid kit on his way to the med bay; to patch up the cuts and bruises he received from his beat up with Vince and his friends. Miko decided to follow Jack into the med bay to help him patch up his cuts and bruises. Once Jack and Miko were gone silence engulfed the Autobot command center once again; nobody said a word for a good while. After Raf quietly explained to the bots about what happened between Vince and Jack;as they were waiting for Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee to come and pick them up. Then under his breath Raf sighed and said "and to think this all started with just me, Jack and Miko talking about the history lesson our teacher was talking about today in class."

"History lesson what's that?" Ratchet asked Raf. "Well in school we human children are taught about the history of the United States of America and around the world" Raf said he then added like today we learned about the attack on Pearl Harbor since today was the anniversary. "Raf would you mind explaining to us what you mean about this attack on Pearl Harbor" Optimus Prime asked. "Well Optimus where to begin" Raf said as he sat down on the couch adjusting his glasses. "Well Pearl Harbor Optimus is located in Hawaii and the Japanese attacked it on December 7 1941. The attack commenced at 7:48 Hawaiian time.

The Japanese used two waves of 353 Imperial Japanese fighter planes, bombers and torpedo planes from six different aircraft carriers. The Japanese managed to damage eight U.S. battleships four of them sank. All the ships the Japanese sank except the USS Arizona were raised and six were returned to service; to fight in the war. The Japanese also sank or damaged three cruisers, three destroyers, an anti- aircraft training ship and one minelayer. 188 U.S. aircraft were destroyed; 2,403 Americans were killed and 1,178 others were wounded. Then that caused us to enter into the war against the Japanese; as the war progressed the Americans lost a lot of men while the Japanese didn't lose to many men. So as a result we Americans dropped two atomic bombs on two Japanese cities; called Hiroshima and Nagasaki and that's how we Americans effectively ended the war against the Japanese." After Raf finished explaining what happened during Pearl Harbor Optimus felt some anguish of sorrow for the victims and their families. His spark went out to them so along with his fellow Autobots Optimus prime, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Smokescreen and Wheeljack all had a moment of silence for all those who had died during that fateful day.


End file.
